


take a hint, be a hint

by qqtahng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, sports festival scavenger hunt, tanaka makes a brief appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qqtahng/pseuds/qqtahng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's the school's sports festival! and asahi needs to find the last item before the scavenger hunt event is over. i wonder what item he finds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a hint, be a hint

_Reliable_

That’s what it says on the sheet of paper that is supposed to be his hint.

Asahi doesn’t even know where to begin looking for something like that, and with less than two minutes on the clock, that does not really help him.

It’s down to one and a half minutes now.

Right now he is in panic mode, overriding the sounds of any screams from his teammates telling him to hurry, “Faster Azumane! Time’s almost up!”

A minute left.

He’s turning the corner of a building when he sees a familiar figure not too far away from him.

Short, loud, and ever so helpfully in the right place at the just right time, Nishinoya Yuu is standing at a perfect distance where he could grab the boy and make it back to the judges’ stand with just enough time to spare.

Without any warning whatsoever, Asahi sprints with all he can and scoops up the boy, ignoring the indignant squawk from Nishinoya and a startled yelp from Tanaka, he silently apologizes to both of them for interrupting their very heated conversation as he concentrates on getting back with the thirty seconds he has left.

Nishinoya is yelling, “ASAHI-SAN WHAT IS GOING ON."

Ten seconds left now.

Asahi is too out of breath by the time they reach the judges stand to answer him. With a shaking hand, he pulls out his slip of paper with the hint on it to hand over to the judges. The girl reading over the paper glances at Nishinoya and lets out a little laugh but deems him as an acceptable item.

Time’s up.

Asahi all but collapses onto the ground relieved and very tired. He can just make out the sound of his cheering teammates over his heavy breathing.

Nishinoya squats down next to him, “So, are you gonna tell me what all that was about?”

“Sc...scavenger… hunt…” Asahi was wheezing now.

One could almost imagine a tiny vein protruding from Nishinoya’s forehead as he started speaking, “Asahi-san I swear if that paper said ‘tiny’ on it I’m gonn-”

“It… th-the clue... was ‘reliable’...”

“Oh…”

Asahi manages to sit up now that he’s recovered from that sudden burst of strenuous activity and catches a glimpse of Nishinoya looking just the slightest bit embarrassed and pleased.

Asahi smiles and sighs in a relaxed relief, “Thanks for being such a reliable person Nishinoya, hopefully this isn’t the last time you’ll save me in a pinch.”

This time Nishinoya’s embarrassment is more noticeable, with a slight blush spreading across his face.

Asahi mused to himself, ‘If i had gotten red for a clue instead, I still probably would have been alright with him.’

He chuckles to himself at the thought and flops back onto the ground, still very exhausted even after his brief rest. Nishinoya gets up to go to the vending machine to buy a drink for him. He comes back and sets the drink on the ground next to him, flashes a small smile, and bounds off back to wherever Tanaka was. Presumably to pick up the conversation Asahi had so rudely and suddenly interrupted. He would have to apologize later.

‘Yep,’ Asahi thought to himself as he popped open the bottle of Pocari Sweat, ‘reliable.’

**Author's Note:**

> lmao im not a writer but. Haha. h a. im try
> 
> (i actually have no idea how thse events work ? ?? oops)


End file.
